


Across the Alley

by Reservation_Red



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, F/F, Falling In The Falls Universe, Modern AU, Rare but super cute pairing!, Silly, Yuri, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reservation_Red/pseuds/Reservation_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Falling In The Falls Universe:</p>
<p> Annie is on the top of her class to become an Investigator, but the true mystery she cannot solve is why Hitch Dreyse keeps wandering to her apartment, drunk and begging for help despite only living right across the alley from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CollegiaTitanica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollegiaTitanica/gifts).



Another semester.

Another debt to be paid later.

Of all the expenses for community college, Annie never thought she’d have to worry about books, but here she was, staring at them on her desk. 

It wasn’t like she was stupid and bought them at the bookstore like every other ignorant freshman, but even after scouring the internet and previous students she had a hard time finding something reasonably cheap. 

But, most prior students caved at the offer of beer—she targeted the younger students who weren’t quite old enough to purchase for their partying needs. 

It was ironic because she was majoring in Criminal Justice.

“Hm,” Annie glanced over her books, double-checking that they were as described. She had her class syllabus out, matching what she needed for her courses. 

Annie sat down, flicking her bangs out of her way, and glancing outside her apartment’s window that was right in front of her desk. From the other side, perhaps four-people away, was another window—lights out and curtains not drawn. 

She frowned. 

A while ago, the woman living across the place had moved out—reasons unknown—but a new tenant had moved in. 

At first, Annie thought nothing of it.

Until things began to add up—disturbances, loud wailing of drunken laughter, and even crass behavior. 

Annie sighed, leaning back, and taking her glasses off, rubbing her eyes.

She wouldn’t be able to handle it soon—she had school at seven-am every morning and crammed herself full of classes to avoid putting all her hard classes in one semester due to a schedule fuck up. The walls were thin of this downtown apartment—it was right above a coffee shop. She was only one-story up from all the traffic and drunk adults who frequented the bars and clubs—that’s when she heard the familiar sloppy footwork of a drunk down her hall. 

 

It got closer and closer until it stopped at her door. 

As usual, she listened and could hear the drunken woman counting a bit loudly, huffing and puffing and giggling a bit.

Then the barrage of knocks. 

Annie swore up and down the girl only ever fucking got in because her next door neighbor was deaf and the other was a sketchy dude who probably sold drugs. 

She waited, hoping she’d leave—but she never did.

“Let me in! Annie!” 

How the girl ever knew her name was strange in itself, but not as much as how she always made her way to her apartment instead of her own across the alley. 

Annie put her glasses down on the desk, rubbing her nose bridge and then standing up. 

She had gotten in the habit of taking care of this child—this child who was imprisoned in a woman’s body—this demon who only found solace in being hammered every Thursday, Friday, and weekend. 

Annie padded over and began the ritual of unlocking the many locks her door came with. 

“Yes!” She heard the woman cry out and probably fist pumping. 

Upon opening, she saw Hitch dancing away and merrily stumbling in. 

“Good night, Annie,” she waved with her cat-like smile. 

“Let’s get going,” Annie was already grabbing her arm, wrapping it around her shoulders. She knew if she didn’t haul her back right away one of two things would happen—one, she’d stick around and pass out and make it extremely difficult to get her back, or, two, she’d throw up, again, and then proceed to profusely apologize over and over until she passed out. 

“So soon? No tea?” She cried out but complied, face red from the alcohol. 

Annie could just smell the stench—did the girl always smell like that? It was such a waste.

It wasn’t like Hitch was a good-for-nothing. She was kind of cute in her own way. She probably had something good going for her, too, but all the partying…

Annie clicked her tongue as they went out of the apartment, locking up afterwards, and guiding her down the creaky stairs and out into the late night Friday streets. 

People were dawdling about, laughing and coming from the Knitting Factory not too far away, excited and drunk after the show. 

“Annie, hold me!” Hitch whined and Annie felt her slipping from her gasp. She tightened her hold, trudging up the incline to the next building. 

Just like Annie’s hers was right above a shop, the chocolatiers to be specific.

Annie knew it probably smelled good all the time there, because she could smell the sweet treats from her own window on good days.

“You have to help me, too,” Annie muttered as they got to the locked staircase as she let Hitch lean against the brick building, laughing. 

“Keys…mm’they’re in my back pocket.” Hitch was grinning and Annie stared, waiting.

Hitch only swayed, barely holding herself up with the wall for support.

“Give them to me,” Annie motioned with her hand. 

“To—too drunk, help me,” Hitch snickered as if she was being sly. 

Annie blinked.

She turned towards her building.

“You’ll find a way, then,” Annie wasn’t going to play around like a monkey for the girl’s entertainment. She was lucky enough that she even helped her back instead of calling her landlord to kick her out. Permanently. 

“Annie! Wait! Wait! I was joking,” she cried out and Annie kept walking till she heard the girl curse, hurriedly grabbing her keys and jingling them. 

She stopped and came back, knowing full well Hitch would’ve caved. The girl had a lot of bark but no bite.   
“I need help up the stairs,” Hitch was improving at least. She stopped being as drunk, but for how long before she started acting up again—that was the real question.

Annie quickly unlocked the door, holding it open with her side as she grabbed Hitch’s coat, pushing her up the stairs first and keeping both hands on her back as the door closed behind her. 

“I’m sorry, Annie,” she sighed, quickly spiraling into whatever she was upset about. 

Annie kept guiding her until they got to her room. She opened the door—unlocked?—and helped Hitch inside as she stumbled, walking down the hall and to her bed no doubtingly, groaning out something.

“Bye Annie,” was the last response she got as Annie shook her head, slapping the woman’s keys onto the side table and locking her door and closing it after exiting. 

That damn girl was like a lost dog that kept wandering to her place for no other reason. 

Did she have memory problems? It wasn’t even a jab at Hitch’s intelligence but a genuine concern due to how often it happened. 

Annie just got out of the complex when an old man came down, smiling and wearing a band t-shirt. 

“Oh, Hitch made it home safe, did she?” He smiled, walking steadily with his cane towards the door. 

“Yeah,” she nodded, tired. 

The old man was Hitch’s next door neighbor and lived here even before Annie first moved in two years ago.

“You’re such a good girl. Ah, the band was very good tonight—enough where I had to get me a t-shirt. Those kids,” he chuckled, patting Annie’s shoulder and entering the building.

Annie watched him leave before shaking her head and going back to her place. 

She stuffed her hands back into her hoodie. 

Remember, check notebooks—see if product key works online for math book or confront that kid for giving you a faulty book. 

Also, get the free bus pass tomorrow. 

Ah, right, people will be rushing for it, too—go during class periods. 

What a headache.

**-x-x-x-**

“Annie, Annie, Annie!” The little girl ran up to her, hugging her leg and swinging around it with glee.

“Good morning,” she patted Mina’s head.

Her brother came out the door next, punctual and presentable as he fussed over a wrinkle in his shirt. Once he smoothed it, he turned to Annie, walking to her side.

“Good morning,” Marlowe said, standing straight as a soldier with his backpack. Though, his seriousness was lost on him due to only being six. 

“Annie, papa said to give you this!” Mina took her backpack off, burying her hands into it and presenting a little Tupperware full of—oh, that charming man.

Annie smiled, seeing the freshly made donuts. 

“Papa said thanks!” Mina chimed as Marlowe nodded.

“Thank-you, Annie,” he agreed. 

Annie often took care of the children in the morning by escorting them on the public transportation. 

Marlowe had school across the river and falls while Mina was able to go to pre-school near Annie’s college. 

Every weekday she brought the children to their designations and brought them back while their grandfather worked at the bakery up the street. 

He was a good man—loving his heavy rock and taking care of his grandchildren. 

The low and slow cry of the bus brakes announced it was time to go. 

“Let’s go,” Annie scooted Mina up the steps and down onto a seat with her as Marlowe stood, holding on the pole. 

Usually, the bus driver got short with kids about this due to them goofing off, but Marlowe was a serious young man and earned the driver’s permission to stand. 

“Annie,” Mina whispered with her inside voice, “I watched Frozen!”

She always did.

“Did you?” 

“Yes! And my favorite part played—where Anna punches the bad guy! Pow!” She playfully jabbed the air in front of her and giggled.

“She reminded me of you—really strong! Pow! Pow! Annie, you should teach me to be strong!” Mina was jumping up and down, pulling her drawing book out of her backpack. 

“When you’re older,” Annie told her. 

Mina grew up in a quiet and loving and supportive home with a sweet grandfather who doted on her and an older brother who fussed over her like a mother practically. 

There was no reason for her to charge in for those things. 

“Aw! Well, can you teach me how to make a fist?” She asked, holding up her tiny hands. She held her thumbs within her fingers and put on her strongest face ever, looking cute and constipated. 

Annie chuckled, taking her hands.

“You can’t hold your thumbs inside your fingers,” she loosened the girl’s grip.

“Aw, why?”

“When you punch, you can break your thumb doing that.”

“Break it? Ow, that’d hurt!”

“Yeah, it really would,” Annie agreed, “worse than shots and bee strings together.”

Mina didn’t like that idea so she fixed her other hand and held up her fists way above her head.

“Do I look strong now?” She asked, excited. 

“Very much.” Annie glanced at Marlowe who had taken interest in the little lesson Annie gave.

“Probably could beat up your brother,” she teased and Marlowe frowned, sticking his nose up and looking the other way.

“No! I don’t want to hurt Marlowe!”

“That’s okay—I was just joking.”

Mina giggled a bit and took out a yellow crayon—her favorite color—and went to coloring in the drawing book, reading the little sentences here and there to Annie just so she knew.

Just because. 

Annie smiled as she pulled her planner out, fixing and adjusting her schedule, trying to ensure she had time for everything. 

Maybe tonight I can study. It was a Monday after all. Hitch would be sober. 

Annie frowned, seeing her forearm. 

It seemed…flabbier than usual. 

When was the last time she worked out?

Ugh.

She sighed, rubbing the side of her neck.

In a week or two. She had been so busy trying to sign up and the college was having a shit time with technical issues. 

She’d have to move around her schedule and fit in some time. 

“Annie!” Mina cried out and crawled towards her, grabbing the blonde’s cheeks and forcing her to smile.

“No grumpies!” 

Annie pulled away, smiling.

“Right, right,” she agreed. At least for Mina and Marlowe.

“Remember, you’re Investigator Leonhardt! Saving people!” She was very good with pronouncing her words for such a young age. 

“And making them smile!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Well, maybe I should assign you a job.”

“Assign?”

“Give.”

“Oh! What kind of job!?” Mina gasped, happy to be given some responsibility. 

“To figure out whether we can get ice cream after school.”

“Ah!” Mina squealed, earning a disapproving look from the driver but Annie gave a glare back, scaring him away from saying anything.

“Really!?” Annie saw Marlowe’s eyes wide, excited. 

Mina stared at Marlowe and began to giggle.

“Marlowe! Your face!” She laughed. 

Marlowe sputtered.

“Mina! That’s not nice!”

“Okay, okay,” Annie gave in, “case solved—we are.”

If only everything was that simple.


	2. Babysitter

Sweat dripped down her body as she pulled herself up, raising her chin above the bar—holding— and then slowly going back down. Around her were other students at the college gym, working out as a few stray and socializing groups huddled here and there. 

Annie continued the process of pacing her pull-ups, letting her muscles ache and sustain her weight, building up their endurance. To feel her muscles burn, the expenditure of stress, it allowed Annie to ignore the appreciative glances she got and focus on her favored routine. Eventually, she completed her reps as she released the bar, landing on the ground and wiping her sweat on her forearm, exhaling.   
Content, she grabbed her towel, wiping off her face. 

“Hey,” a young man raced up to her grinning, leaving his snickering and watching friends in the background, “you can really put in the effort—what’s your name?”

Annie ignored him as she walked to the locker room. 

“U-Uh,” it seemed he wasn’t used to being ignored, “uh—miss, I’m talking to you?”

Annie continued and only stopped when she got to her locker, retrieving her backpack and hoodie. She quickly tried to put the hoodie on, but it was getting stuck on her sticky, sweaty skin as she grumbled. 

Sure, she could always shower, but— she glanced behind her when she put on her things and saw all the half-naked girls, talking in their groups, giggling— she’d really rather not. 

Throwing the dirty towel into the hamper, Annie took off, glancing at her phone and seeing that she received a message from the daycare. 

Just in time. 

She went across campus to the pre-school where she saw Mina, playing outside near the pick-up area. The moment Annie got close enough to see her Mina cried out happily, rushing over to the fence, jumping up and down. 

“Annie! Annie! Remember, you said we can get ice cream!” She told her. Obviously, the little girl never forgot the promise of that morning. 

Annie smiled, walking along the fence as Mina skipped on the other side.

“I did and we will. Let’s go to Baskin Robins.” Annie replied, walking to the inside of the building and filling out the form of Mina’s pick-up. Once that was done, Mina was led inside by a caretaker and given back to Annie. 

The little girl giggled, hugging Annie’s leg, and smiling. 

“Let’s get Marlowe! Let’s get Marlowe!” 

“Yes, yes,” Annie took her hand, leading her out and towards the bus stop. 

“I’m going to get so much sprinkles! I’m going to get so many, Annie!” Mina chattered, explaining all she would get on her ‘dream ice cream’, hinting how great it would be to actually have it one day.

Annie smiled, nodding, and agreeing along with her.

.  
.  
.  


“What did you do today, Marlowe?” Annie asked, idly drinking her milkshake as she opened her books, reading ahead. It was better to have some cushion just in case she ever fell behind in her studies.

“Um, we got a new student—he’s from another place. Far away. He talks a bit weird, but he has rare Pokémon cards!” He was at the table, eating his ice cream as Mina chomped away at hers, drawing with her spare hand, but really only managing to smear ice cream everywhere. 

“Hm, well, maybe he’ll become a good friend. You guys could battle each other,” Annie suggested as she shut her eyes, squeezing them, and then staring at the words again—but they weren’t sinking in. 

She was tired, so tired, but when was she ever not tired? It felt like during vacations she was brimming with energy, but the moment college came back around she was sluggish. 

What a brutal cycle. 

“Ah! Oh no!” Mina cried out as Annie peered back to see that the little girl had splashed ice cream all over the carpet. 

“Mina!” Marlowe gasped, carefully maneuvering his ice cream as he went to attend his sister, but the damage was done. 

Mina was sniffling as her cheeks turned red, eyes watering— Annie’s cellphone went off as she hissed, wondering what else could go wrong. 

Annie answered the call, going over to help wipe down the mess as Mina sobbed quietly. At least she wasn’t outright screaming… 

“Hello?” Annie didn’t check to see who was calling. 

“Ah! Annie!” Came the gasp as there was a lot of ruffling on the other side. 

“Ilse?” Annie frowned, globing the ice cream onto the paper towel Marlowe got for her. She gave him a silent thank you as Marlowe shared the rest of his ice cream with his sister. 

“No, Ymir,” a curse, “um, so, uh, how free are you right now?” 

“Uh—“Annie didn’t get time to respond before Ymir cut in again. 

“My fucking water broke—shit, um, wow, fucking hell—“this time she heard Historia’s voice in the background, rushing her about. 

“Ok, look, um, is it alright if we drop Fenrir off with you? Just for tonight? I—fuck! Ow! Fuck! Contractions! Contractions! Historia, God help me—you did this to me—“there was more pained yelps before Historia somehow took hold of the phone. 

“I’m so sorry, Annie, but Ilse is back at home, driving mom and dad here—Sasha is back home, too, for the softball tournament—I don’t think Fenrir will behave enough in the emergency roo—“

Annie sputtered quickly.

“H-hold on, yes—it’s fine—um, just, get her to the hospital, okay?” 

“Whose hurt!?” Mina quickly piped, concerned. 

“Oh no, you’re watching the kids,” Historia was rushing as she kept hearing Ymir growl and groan, “um, I’m so sorry but thanks.”

Just like that, Annie knew she wouldn’t be getting much sleep or studying done tonight. 

“Who was that, Annie?” Mina asked, curious.

“Ah, that was Ilse’s sister, Ymir—she’s having her little girl today.” Annie explained, rubbing her face, practically ready to fall over dead and sleep for five hundred years. 

“Oh! Is she going to the hospital to pick her up?” Mina asked.

“Huh? Oh, oh… yeah, baby is being delivered today. They don’t want to miss it.” Annie played along as Marlowe gave her a funny look.

“The kids in my class said that’s a lie,” he dug in, causing Mina to gasp and scold him. 

“Annie wouldn’t lie! Right?”

Oh no. 

Annie mustered a smile. 

“Never.”

  
.  
.  
.  


Fenrir sat on the small couch with Mina, giggling over celery and peanut butter. Annie was glad the two liked vegetables, or else she would’ve had nothing to give to Mina and the five year old.

“Fen, Fen,” Mina got his attention, “want to draw? Want to draw?”

“Draw? Draw? Draw!” He repeated, excited as Mina fished out her crayons from her backpack and gave him some. 

“Have you watched Frozen?” She asked and the boy immediately nodded, singing one of the musicals, causing Mina to squeal in delight, singing with him. 

Marlowe on the other hand groaned, turning up the volume of his DS. 

“Remember, little ones,” Annie ruffled Fenrir’s brown hair, “inside voices, okay?”

This excited Fenrir as he dropped the crayon, getting on the couch and jumping about as Annie picked him up, holding him under her arm, spinning a bit as he giggled. 

“Mom doesn’t use inside voices! She goes grrrrrr! Did you hear her go grrrr? Mommy said it’s because Thrym is coming!” 

Annie clicked her tongue, throwing him on the couch as he was having a fit of laughter at the play fight. She gently pretended to pop him a few on the stomach, tickling him all the while. 

“Thrym—is that your sister’s name?”

“Yes! Yes, she is like Mom! Mommy said it means giant! Like, bigger than a tree! Just like Momma!” Fenrir explained, trying to tickle Annie back. 

“Okay, okay, you win, you win,” Annie put her hands up in defeat, but despite the cute guests she had she knew she was going to regret it tomorrow. 

She knew births took a while, but how long? Historia did say that once Ilse and Ymir’s parents got into town they’d pick up Fenrir, but… 

Annie glanced at her cellphone.

Eight PM. 

She almost sigh in relief, knowing that Mina and Marlowe’s grandpa would be here shortly to pick them up. While he got done with work at six, she gave him a few more hours to spend time with his wife at the elderly home. 

Maybe I’m just a push over… She huffed, playing with her front bangs. 

“Annie, Annie,” Fenrir was in her lap, putting his small, chubby hands on her cheeks, “when do you think Momma and mommy will be back? I want to see my sister!”

He whined, flopping onto her, and not giving her space to brood. 

Annie did her best to smile, poking his cheek back.

“Well—“she side-glanced Marlowe, who was staring at her expectantly, “they have to wait until the delivery man gets there.”

Marlowe groaned louder. 

“There’s no such thing as—“

“As what? Another ice cream day?” Annie suggested, raising an eyebrow. 

That was all it took to make Marlowe understand that the kiddos didn’t understand. But that left her to wonder who exactly told Marlowe how babies were possibly made…

“All I’m saying,” Marlowe huffed, “babies come from girls.”

“Of course they do!” Mina was still drawing away. 

“That’s why babies are so cute is because mommies pick them out! If Papa picked out a baby, it’d be a puppy!” Whatever logic Mina was using was good enough for Fenrir and Annie. 

Fenrir made himself right at home in Annie’s lap, talking away about all sorts of things—obviously, he was a happy and outgoing child. She didn’t know how Ymir and Historia could have the energy to keep up with his questions, let alone time to make another kid. 

A thud came. 

Annie nearly wanted to cry as she heard another knock at her door with a laugh. 

“Annie! I locked myself out of my apartment!” Hitch waited, giggling. 

All the kids were staring at the door, curious to see who was there. 

“Is she a friend?” Marlowe whispered. 

“Annie! C’mon! Lemme in!” Another knock. 

“Annie, let your friend in! Maybe she can play with us!” Mina loudly whispered back. Fenrir on the other hand hopped out of Annie’s lap, racing to the door and knocking back on the door, holding his mouth and snickering. 

Annie couldn’t blame him for having his fun, because no matter what she was going to get in somehow. She always did no matter how long she had to sit out there and eventually start horrendously singing. 

“Annie? Are you playing with meee?” Hitch knocked once more, but this time she did it with a beat. 

Fenrir jumped up and down, rapidly knocking and waiting for her reply.

“Annie—stop playing! Let me in! Dork!” 

She’d rather not let the kids see the intoxicated woman, and she couldn’t leave to bring her back or else she feared Fenrir would shove a penny in a light socket. It definitely wouldn’t be his first time to that rodeo.

“Coming,” Annie hauled herself off the couch, lazily walking over and unlatching the door, revealing the drunk woman who reeked of booze. 

“Ayyy—oh,” she stopped, standing there by the door and seeing Fenrir peek up at her. 

She blinked.

“…Is that yours?” She frowned, not quite comprehending. 

“No, silly,” Fenrir was having a ball, seeing a staggering grown-up. 

Marlowe puffed up his cheeks, knowing she was drunk, as Mina ran over to Fenrir’s side, watching Hitch. 

“Holy shit,” Hitch craned her neck to the side, peering over Annie, “how many kids you got in here?” 

“Bad word!” Mina scolded Hitch with a wagging finger. 

“O-Oh, I’m sorry,” Hitch put her hands up, looking at Annie, “um, bu—but I really…am lo-locked o—“

Hitch got a faraway stare in her eyes as Annie quickly grabbed the kids, tugging them inside as Hitch held onto the doorframe for dear life, vomiting up whatever she had. 

“EW!” Mina cried out as Marlowe gagged. 

Fenrir, though, just laughed. 

“Look, Annie! She’s just like Momma!”


	3. Details

“She smells funny!” Fenrir whispered loudly to Mina as the two were huddled by the closed door, listening in. “She smells like Auntie Sasha!”

“What does she smell like?” Mina was curious as she pressed her ear against the frame. 

“She smells like… boobs.” Fenrir thought loudly. Mina gave him a bewildered look. “What?! It’s what Mommy says!”

“Boobs?!” She hissed with a smothered giggle. “Boobs smell funny, then!”

“He meant booze.” Marlowe stated matter-of-factly. 

From the other side of the door, Annie could hear them bicker over proper terminology. How she wished she could just lock Hitch in her bathroom until the kids left, but…

“Hrgk!” Annie felt bad for the woman as she watched her clutch onto the toilet seat. Annie felt even worse when she couldn’t recall the last time she scrubbed that thing down…

Annie propped herself against the counter, crossing her arms, and trying to figure out what she could do in general. It was hard to do anything with the kids around and she didn’t trust bringing them outside to deliver Hitch safely back home. Her best option was to leave Hitch in the bathroom until Mina’s and Marlowe’s grandfather came to pick them up. He’d help Hitch get back in and all Annie had to worry about was winding Fenrir down for the night until Ymir and Historia came back.

“Ugh,” Hitch groaned and propped her head up by her arm. She loudly sniffled before burping. Annie inwardly cringed as she waited until Hitch was looking at her. 

“This can’t go on,” Annie mentioned. It was a lot of unneeded stress on her part. She watched as Hitch scoped the bathroom—she always had that habit… to size up Annie’s apartment. It made her nervous. 

“I know… I didn’t eat much,” Hitch whined. 

Annie didn’t repeat herself because she realized that Hitch wouldn’t remember it. Plus… no matter what she did, Hitch would keep coming back. Warning or not. 

“Just stick in here.” Annie sighed. She could hear and see that the kids were getting restless as they kept sticking their fingers underneath the door, wiggling them, and yelling greetings to Hitch who was too busy vomiting again. 

Annie pushed off the counter and unlocked the door, cracking it open enough to slip through. The kids tried to peek inside but Annie was faster as they cried in protest. 

“I want to see!” Fenrir pouted. 

“No!” Mina scolded him. “You hear her? She’s sick. She’s going BLEH!”

Fenrir didn’t seem to care as he stared at the door with determination. 

“Will we be able to play with her later, Annie?” Fenrir asked before gasping. “Please?” He added in earnest. 

“I don’t think so,” Annie ended the discussion. “She’s too sick. You don’t want to get sick, do you?”

“No!” Marlowe agreed. “I hate being sick!”

“I like being sick!” Mina stated with a pleased grin. “Papa lets me watch cartoons and I get lots of hugs!” 

“Me too!” Fenrir piped and the two scampered off to the living room again, talking about what they do when they’re sick. All that was left was an amused Annie and a disgusted Marlowe. 

“Alright, alright,” Annie shooed the boy away, “go play with the other kids. Alright?” 

Marlowe lingered, though. 

“What about you?” He sniffed. “Are you just going to wait for your friend?” 

“Yeah,” Annie didn’t correct him. There was no reason to say she wasn’t. “She might need something, or something…”

Marlowe clicked his tongue with a rare smile. 

“You’re a good friend, Annie.” He left her wondering if she really was a good friend. She hadn’t heard from Ilse in a long while. 

It had to be… what? 

A couple of months?

Annie brought a hand to her face, massaging the bridge of her nose. 

Were they even friends anymore?

**-x-x-x-**

Annie didn’t know how it happened but it did. 

On her couch, Hitch was bundled up under some blankets and snoring, drooling all over the cushions, and Annie had to refrain from snorting when she heard Hitch fart once. 

However, the kids on the other hand were another thing. Annie was completely trapped in her recliner as Mina was curled up in her lap, laying her head against her chest, as Fenrir was sprawled over on right arm of the chair, crushing her arm until she couldn’t feel it. Even Marlowe was up on the chair with her, sleeping on the other arm with his head on her shoulder, lightly snoring. 

Annie almost felt like a crazy cat lady except with children. Crazy, sleep little children and one drunk. What a night. 

Annie had to fight the urge to pass out, too, as she waited for Ilse and her parents to come pick up Fenrir. Though, she was surprised Mina’s and Marlowe’s grandfather was taking so long. Maybe he got held up somewhere?

Thankfully, she had not to worry as she heard keys jingling and the rattling of her door being unlocked. It had to be either one of them—Ilse and their grandfather had a spare to her apartment. She watched the door as it was quietly opened and she saw familiar dark skin and freckles peek in. 

“Ah,” Ilse spotted Annie and shied her gaze away, “w-we got here as soon as we could. Sorry about that Annie…”

“It’s okay,” the answer came a little too fast. “He fell asleep not too long ago… he should be easy to take care of.” 

Annie couldn’t get up to greet Ilse as the young woman came over, cooing to herself in adoration over her nephew as she picked him up and rocked him lightly. He only stirred a little as she stood near Annie, peering down. 

“B-busy night, huh?” Ilse really had nothing to say. Annie felt the awkwardness drift into the room like a cold draft. 

“Yeah.” Annie could only stare at Ilse until the girl cleared her throat, walking away. 

“Thanks so much. We got to go now. Historia called just a minute ago—Thrym was born. No complications except a little bit of jaundice, but that’s normal.” She was nearing the door.

“Really? Not that bad?” Annie felt herself blurt. 

Why was she doing this?

“A-ah,” Ilse was surprised, “it’s normal in Native Americans for the jaundice…”

Annie didn’t know what to say at all yet why did she keep talking? 

“Learn something new, then,” Annie was stupid for dragging out the conversation. 

“Yeah,” Ilse wandered back into the apartment and to Annie’s side, staring at her own feet. “Um… Annie?”

“Yeah?” Annie was a bit hopeful she’d ask something. Maybe anything to better the situation. 

“I… I’ve been meaning to drop these off.” Ilse balanced Fenrir as she dug in her pockets and produced the spares Annie had given her long ago… “I figured you’d want them back…”

Annie felt her mouth go dry as she stared at the metal glinting in the light.

“Ilse…”

“Ah! Your door is open, Annie!” Their papa strode in before noticing Ilse. “Oh! Ilse! Long time no see!”

“Ah! Hey, Dale.” She made her way back to the door, using him as an escape. “I was just leaving…”

“What I say about that name? I hate it! Call me uncle!” He playfully scolded her as he got to the chair, rousing Marlowe awake and prying Mina from Annie. 

“O-of course, um, I-I got to go,” Ilse didn’t waste a second to leave as Annie was finally able to move. She inhaled deeply, rolling her right arm around, trying to regain the feeling in it from Fenrir, but she was exaggerating the gesture, afraid that Uncle would question why Ilse didn’t stick around. 

“Just tuckered out,” Uncle chuckled, brushing the bangs out of Mina’s face and kissing her cheek with his bushy whiskers. “I’m sure you feel the same way, Annie—oh. Hitch?”

Annie nearly forgot about her as she stared at the practically dead woman. 

“Yeah… the usual.” Annie grumped to him and Uncle just laughed. 

“Well, you want me to wake her? I can bring her home.” He offered but Annie suddenly felt bad for Hitch. When she was conscious, all she did was puke and puke and puke. This was her only moment of peace… 

“She’ll get up when she wants,” Annie reasoned. “She isn’t hurting anyone right now.”

“Ah, I see,” Uncle nodded. “It looks like she could go back any time. Her keys are right there in her pocket. At least she didn’t lock herself out!”

Annie noticed them a long time ago as well. 

“Yeah. At least she didn’t do that.”


	4. Complications

Annie was the first to wake as she began her morning prep at bumfuck of dawn. She pulled out her mat in her living room and began to stretch and do short cardio exercises. Hitch stirred barely, groggily smacking her lips and rolling about until finally her cattish eyes were leering Annie’s way. 

“Hm. What good dreams.” Hitch spoke up. Annie was more surprised she could talk at all—did her constant drinking make her impervious to hangovers? “What time is it?”

“Six in the morning,” Annie was stretching her legs, feeling the comforting warmth radiating from the muscles. 

“Wha—“she spoke too soon as Hitch ditched the couch, scrambling to her bathroom and throwing up. Every gag and reel sounded as if she was performing an exorcist in the toilet, and the evil spirit was winning. 

Annie did her best to zone her out. She even closed her eyes, trying to block out the sounds, but, y’know, closing your eyes doesn’t stop the sound… 

“Are you okay?” Annie sighed and relieved herself from her stretch. “Do you want coffee?”

“Y-Ye-Blarghghghhhhhhh! HRKK!” 

Annie cringed but padded into her kitchen and took the coffee canister from the counter. She peeled off the lid and began to prep a large pot. She flinched with every disgusting sound that came from Hitch’s direction until the flush of the toilet signaled the end. For now. 

“Ugh,” Hitch stumbled out, wiping her lips. “At least it’s all out now. Today’s going to be good!”

“Usually, people who have hangovers in the morning don’t say that,” Annie reasoned that some small talk wouldn’t hurt. Maybe she could finally have a one-on-one talk with the girl and tell her this really needed to stop. Especially with how Ilse saw Hitch. 

“Well, I’d rather get it all out than throw up five more times! So, since it’s all gone, good day!” She grinned and Annie shook her head. She set the coffee pot and put it to brew. 

“Either way,” she inhaled, trying to figure out how to jump through social hoops. She wasn’t exactly versed in how to talk to people, or come off gently. She was often dubbed as an ice queen by Ymir… 

Ugh. 

“I don’t want this to be a thing,” Annie stated. So far, so good… 

Hitch helped herself to the dining table, grabbing an assignment Annie had thrown on there earlier. 

“It’s not unless you make it,” Hitch responded, reading it listlessly and then glancing over Annie. 

“I think this is the first time you ever let me stay the night.” Hitch thought out loud and Annie had to wonder why she did it, too. There was no reason for her to keep the girl around. Well, okay, maybe last night Annie felt a little lonely… but that didn’t change much. It was just an off night… a really off night… 

“You’re making a weird face.” Hitch observed. 

“You want coffee or not?” Annie asked with a little grumpiness. Hitch only gleefully smiled at her. “I have to go to class here soon.”

She didn’t even get to her homework. 

“At six in the morning?” 

Surprisingly perceptive. 

“It’s at eight but I wasn’t able to get to my homework last night because I was babysitting.” Annie mentioned, grabbing two mugs and pouring the coffee. She didn’t know how Hitch liked hers and figured she could just help herself if it wasn’t good enough. 

“Really? Well, if I remember right… the kids didn’t seem too awful?” Hitch tapped her lip in thought. 

“Yeah, they weren’t, but you were. An oversized child.” Annie snorted, placing the coffee by Hitch and sitting across from her. 

Hitch giggled. 

“Are you trying to make a joke?” 

“Absolutely not.” Annie grumbled as she took a big gulp. 

… It was a good joke, but she didn’t want to say it was if Hitch had to ask…

Annie didn’t know how to keep the conversation going and immediately resorted to pulling out her cellphone and began to check the messages. She saw she had a few and felt her brain go tense in light panic. She opened the new messages and felt… emptier. 

None from Ilse. 

She chewed her lip as she opened the one from Ymir. 

‘Look at what I made!’ followed by a picture of their newborn. She was much smaller than when Fenrir was born. He came out at a whopping nine pounds and puff of hair. Thrym appeared to have Historia’s smaller build. 

Annie couldn’t help but smile at seeing Ymir’s rosy cheeks and weak smile. It was endearing in ways. 

Annie skipped over to Historia’s message and found a few. 

‘Thanks so much for taking Fenrir! He slept the whole time at the hospital! He’ll wake up to see his sister soon!’ 

‘I figured I’d be nice and let you sleep before sending you some pictures.’ The first picture was identical to Ymir’s but there were others of Ymir looking like she was ready to explode, the other of nearly breaking Historia’s hand, and finally one from what looked like this morning. Fenrir was sitting on a chair, wide-eyed, and excited. She could tell by the wild look in his eyes as he held Thrym that he was doing his best to be gentle and careful. 

“Cute.”

“Hm? What? Who?” Hitch asked, downing her cup. Annie didn’t think she’d be a black coffee kind of girl. 

“My friends had their baby last night.” Annie merely said, wiping the smile from her face. She flipped through the last message and saw she was offered to go out tonight with the boys. Hit a few bars and generally just waste time. 

Annie rubbed her face tiredly. 

On one hand, she was beat from taking care of so much shit in so little time. She’d love to just waste time instead of devoting it to the classes she paid for out of pocket… 

Annie refrained from growling in frustration. It’d only excite the beast Hitch was. She probably could smell bar invites from a mile away… Only God knew what Hitch would do if Annie said she was going out tonight… 

Guess that settled it. She’s going out. Discreetly, though. 

“I have homework. You can leave whenever, but once I’m out, you’re booted. Got it?” Annie gathered her books and required materials, laying them out haphazardly across the table in organized chaos and took a seemingly random piece of paper out and began her assignment. 

Hitch watched as Annie had to keep sorting through things and filing them into folders or binders or books. 

“That’s just inefficient.” Hitch finally spoke up after having enough of seeing Annie struggle with her pile of work. “Why don’t you organized it before? It’d save you the heartache.” 

“Hn.” Annie didn’t pay much attention to her as she concentrated on her chemistry. She wished she took better care of it in high school, but now she was paying the price. What a waste. 

Annie watched as Hitch stood up and began to glance over her material. 

“Here,” Hitch exhaled, gathering papers and books and sorting them for the blonde. “You really are hopeless.”  
It came out all at once. 

Annie snorted out a bitter laugh as she just stared at Hitch as if the woman turned into a pink moose. Hitch raised an eyebrow as Annie couldn’t stop laughing. Her entire face was going red as she got up, pointing at her door, and the giggles were becoming more like death threats. 

“G-Get out!” Annie was still cackling as she pushed Hitch away. “You’re done here! Out! Out!”

“W-wait!”

“Nope! Out! Begone!” Annie easily was able to throw Hitch out of her apartment as the younger girl got the door slammed on her face. 

“Hopeless? Me?!” Annie was calming down but she felt a vein bulging in her neck at the fucking audacity Hitch had. “Out of all the fucking people—I am the hopeless one!? Get a fucking grip!” 

Annie doubted she could handle seeing Hitch again. 

Somewhere, deep within, Annie heard her shame talk—heard it repeat words that her friends gave her months ago when Ilse stopped coming around as often. All the damn coddling and the poor excuses of life advice—it all made her stomach churn now that she was alone. 

Ilse was here and she didn’t make her stay. Sure, her sister was having her baby, but… 

“Fuck!” Annie plopped down onto her chair, running a hand through her hair. “I could’ve fucking said something! Anything!” 

When was the last time she saw Ilse? Besides the lurking on Facebook and hoping to bump into her at their favorites places… 

Annie took a deep breath, making way somewhere deep inside her brain and stuffing all those feelings elsewhere. Right now, she didn’t need it. She needed to study and suffer. Apparently. 

“Focus.” 

It was like Ilse was her girlfriend or anyone special. She was… just her roommate at one point. Someone she really cherished and maybe wanted more of, but Annie of course had to ruin it. 

“Fucking stupid,” she whispered harshly to herself, grabbing her head and holding it tightly to will the thoughts out. She waited for seconds to pass before relaxing, nodding to herself, and returning back to studying as if nothing ever happened. 

Outside her door, Hitch had heard most and departed quietly after, wondering what Annie wanted to say to her. 

As Hitch skipped back home, she couldn’t stop and blush a bit as her mind wandered into romantic things—what if Annie had a crush on her, too? 

Maybe that’s what she wanted to say? 

“What a dork,” Hitch giggled, holding her reddening face. “She’s so shy!”


	5. Clue

“She won’t stop barging into my apartment.” Annie sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

“This is the first time you told me about it,” Historia was surprised even though she knew Annie was a private person and seldom shared about anything. 

It was a rare occasion for Historia to have time to catch up with friends by herself. She was usually constantly busy with her father’s business, Ymir, and the kids now. Annie had heard that newborns often were very taxing for their first year, but Historia was practically glowing with happiness. Nothing ever seemed to tire her. 

“It wasn’t that bad at first, but, when you guys had to go to the hospital, and I was watching Uncle’s kids… she came in and I had to babysit her, too.” Annie sulked as she swirled her hot coffee. It was adorned with a mountain of sprinkles and whipped cream. It looked like a little kid made it and Historia found it a little hard to take her serious sometimes. 

“Ah, I’m sorry about that.” Historia wanted to lean over and squeeze Annie’s hand, but she knew better. “She didn’t do anything bad, did she?”

“No. She was just a big baby and passed out eventually. I had to keep telling your son to not wrestle with her. He was determined to show her how strong he was.” Annie couldn’t help but smile at seeing Fenrir trying to sneak over to Hitch and jump on her. Thankfully, Mina and Marlowe had an eye on him when she was about dozing off. 

“Well, there’s at least that.” Historia smiled, shaking her head. “That boy. I wonder where he gets that spirit from?”

“Ymir.” Annie said without hesitation. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Historia quietly chuckled, stirring her coffee around absently. Annie knew that Historia had a question on her mind—the question—but it wasn’t going to be asked. They were both in no position to really speak of it. It felt weird. 

Especially when Annie knew Historia would relay the information to Ymir and she’d have no idea what they’d say. 

Annie didn’t really want to know, either. 

“So, did Ilse tell you the good news?” Historia tried to smile but she knew she was hitting a touchy subject. “Her therapist said she has made leaps and bounds lately. She’s now able to check in once a month instead of every week.”

“That’s good,” Annie’s leg was bouncing but the words were sincere. Annie even felt herself smile, but it hurt, too. 

So, Ilse had been doing great…

“Sorry.” Historia must’ve saw it. She looked upset with herself. “I knew that you guys… weren’t talking… but, here I went and said that…”

“It’s fine.” Annie said. It would be fine in time. 

“D-Did you guys talk? At least?” Historia couldn’t contain her curiosity anymore. She was fidgeting. “We never brought it up, because… well… Ymir and all. She’s so guilty over Ilse all the time. She’s just getting over what happened when they were kids, and now, this, it’s just—“

“Historia.” Annie did her best to keep her smile. “I don’t really want to talk about it here.”

“Ah.” Historia shut her mouth, peering down at her coffee in shame. “Right… sorry.”

“Don’t feel bad.” It was Annie’s guilt anyways. “It was my choice. I knew the consequences.”

“We should’ve—“

“I’m going to head home. Okay? Really. Don’t worry about it.” The words were monotonous but Historia had a hard time blaming it all on Annie’s aloof nature. “I have things to do. Tell Ymir hi for me.”

“…Okay, Annie. Okay.”

**-x-x-x-**

Some days were better than others.

Annie had her window open, smelling the sweet aromas wafting up from Uncle’s handmade chocolate. She even heard Mina and Marlow laughing, playing together in the shop as Uncle spoke to someone. 

It was hard to believe that there was a smelly piss alley below. 

Annie smiled as she held her textbook close to her, reading silently as she sipped on her tea. She was reading ahead to get an idea of what next week’s lectures would be like. This sort of thing wasn’t appealing to most, but it ignited a quiet passion in her. 

Ever since she was small, she wanted to be a part of the police force. When she was younger and lived in a different place, her father used to be the police chief. Her mother was an elementary teacher. Annie was lucky to have had her mother in and out of school as she grew up. 

It was a sad memory Annie had come to terms with over the years, but she pledged to follow her father’s footsteps at a young age. Her mother encouraged it. 

It was one of those things that kept Annie smiling—to do something that her father, mother, and herself both wanted. It was like she could keep her mother’s memory closer to heart if she accomplished this much. 

“Ah.” Annie stopped and listened. 

The sounds of a violin were filling the alley. It sounded as if it was right outside her window. Annie had to put down her book and wander towards the open window, hoping to see who was playing. It was so beautiful—the player had to be skilled with years of experience. 

Annie stuck her head out, peeking around, but the sight was right before her through Hitch’s open window. 

The girl was facing the window, eyes closed, and playing to her heart’s content. Each stroke was dedicated and full of emotion. Annie wondered if it was possible that an instrument could have more of an emotional capacity than a person. 

Annie pulled her head back inside. She didn’t think Hitch could do much more than party, but she was also surprised Hitch wasn’t trying to scream greetings at her through their windows, too. If Hitch was so tempted, she could probably even somehow jump into Annie’s window… dangerous but Hitch was impulsive, too. 

Annie slipped back onto the couch, listening, but pretending like she never saw Hitch. It would be better this way for now, at least. Maybe Hitch wouldn’t notice her either and continue to play as long as Annie studied.

**-x-x-x-**

Good days often turned to bad days.

Annie had spent too much time reading and strained her eyes. Again. She nursed a hot mug of coffee as she sat in her bed, exhausted, but the nagging headache wouldn’t leave her. 

She sat down her cup and pulled off the towel on her head, rubbing out her wet hair as she stared at her bedroom window. 

Hitch had stopped playing quite some time ago but only left an hour ago. Yet, she must’ve forgot to close her window. 

_Going to be stupidly cold_ , Annie thought. 

She also hoped that the girl wouldn’t come barging into her apartment. She wasn’t feeling good at all. Enough to where she couldn’t be assed to get up and cook herself food. 

Annie almost cried at the divine intervention when she heard a knock at her door. She flopped further into her bed, shoving a pillow over her face, and begrudgingly listened for a follow up knock, but it didn’t come. 

Annie laid there for a long time, debating whether or not it was Hitch or if it was Ilse. 

Ilse would never come here, though. Ilse couldn’t even really look her in the face. 

“Ugh.” And the last option was that Hitch got drunk within the hour and passed out in the hall. She could drown in her own puke if she wasn’t careful. 

“Not today,” Annie grumbled, shoving herself out of bed and trudging to her door. She grumpily unlocked every bolt of every lock on her door until she finally swung the door open. 

At first, she didn’t see anything until her eyes knowingly looked down. 

There was a little to go bag from The Elk. 

_Hoh, shit._ Annie felt her mouth water as she picked it up, peering inside and finding the food was still quite hot and fresh. Even with a headache, her stomach growled as she glanced around outside, making sure Hitch wasn’t hiding in wait. 

She only knew it was the girl because of the way Annie’s name was written on it. Gaudily flourished and with hearts. A very Hitch thing. 

“It looks nice, though,” Annie commented, closing her door and bringing the take out to the table. 

Annie wondered why Hitch would’ve bought this for her, let alone know of her favorite restaurant, but she didn’t get hung up on the details. She immediately dug in, almost not even using the plastic spoon as she gorged herself on the turkey sandwich and corn pasta salad. It was just the right amount, too!

By the end of it, Annie had stains all over her sleeping shirt and felt pleasantly full. The headache was still there, but she didn’t mind it as much now. 

All she could think about was what prompted Hitch to do this. 

Maybe it was a thank you for taking care of her that other day. 

“I could almost get used to this,” Annie snorted, crumpling up the paper bag and cardboard food container into the trash. 

It was rare for a bad night to turn around, but somehow Annie was thankful for Hitch’s small gesture. She didn’t know it would make such a difference, but, look at that, Hitch wasn’t such a pain in the ass.

**-x-x-x-**

Fingers ghosted over the screen of her cellphone.

Opening the same old drafts, deleting some, adding ten others, but never sending the message. 

There was so much to say and explain, but they had waited too long. Hadn’t they? 

Annie closed the message, saving another draft. 

There were many—hurt, angry, accusing, begging, ashamed, monotone, and anything in between. 

Deep in her heart, Annie knew none of them would ever reach Ilse. Instead, her thumb scrolled through her contacts. She could always schedule another therapy appointment—her old therapist she had when she was a kid after her mother’s passing. 

But what would talking about it even do?

Just make her feel worse. 

Annie put her phone on the nightstand and rolled over, closing her eyes. It didn’t matter right now. It was in the middle of the night and there was no point fussing over something that could never be fixed in one night by one lonely message.


End file.
